Dearest Bofur,
by Something Spiffy
Summary: Oneshot I thought up when I was bored. In the movie, it is never said if Bofur has a 'special somebody' back home, so I invented one. Pre-quest. Bofur/OC. Prequel now posted!


_'Dearest Bofur,_

_I must say that I was quite shocked when you informed me that in the morning you'd be leaving the Blue Mountains to find a Burglar to accompany you and Thorin's company to reclaim Erebor. It was unexpected. Not really the usual thing for a toymaker to tell a lass. I will not be the one to tell you to do otherwise, though I am sure there are some who will not approve. I think it is very noble and brave of you, and I understand that you feel it to be your duty. I fear for you though. I understand that there is a large chance that you will not make it back, and I fear for you quite a lot. I do not know what I would do without you. You see Bofur, I care for you, and not just in the way I care for my brothers or my friends. I believe that I have fallen in love with you, Bofur. I do not know how you feel for me, and if my feelings are not returned, then please let us stay friends. You are the most wonderful lad I have ever met. Your smile lights up my day and the way your eyes sparkle when you laugh makes my heart skip a beat._

_This is not a love letter though, just a letter written with love, for surely there is a difference._

_I wish you luck on your adventure. Please look after yourself. Take care in what you do. I know that if you lads try hard enough, then you will succeed; there is nothing that can stop a brave, loyal and determined dwarf from getting things done. I put my faith in you, Bofur, and I know you will do our kin proud, no matter the outcome of your quest. _

_Let us not think of such pressing matters. My brothers have decided to open up a shop in Bree where they will sell spices of all sorts. I never would have thought Nari and Lari the sort to sell spices! The world is a queer place. My mother would've approved, as uncle Thirli went off and travelled. When he heard about it he said 'No lads of mine should be wastin' their time sellin' food plants off in some town of men! Pathetic business, it is! Ye lads aren't made for this kinda thing, that's for sure. No able bodied dwarf should be doin' business like that. If I was able to keep ye lads 'ome then I would. Ye do shame to the line of Stonehammer!' Then he walked off in a puff. He was livid, that's for sure. I guess he wanted them to be blacksmiths like him and all his forefathers back to Garli Stonehammer himself! _

_Well, it is getting late so I must stop writing soon. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. _

_With love,_

_Nelda, Daughter of Hilda.'_

The she-dwarf folded up the letter and rushed outside, almost tripping over her skirts as she ran. She was an odd lass. She thought differently from most other girls of her kin and didn't bother herself with material riches. Nelda was always optimistic and enthusiastic - often running off in excitement. She took value in the little things of life more so than most. She could bring a smile to almost anyone's face, even when she didn't try to. Curiosity ran through her veins, and she had a bright and sunny personality and a spring in her step. Unlike most, she didn't have a beard or any facial hair other than her eyebrows and long eyelashes and this made her stand out. She really looked like a short and stocky human girl with extra long and thick hair that was kept back in a braid down her back.

Soon enough she arrived at Bombur and Bofur's little house. She pushed open the front gate and composed herself, straightening her skirt and brushing back the bits of her bronze colored hair that had fell away from her braid. She took a few deep breaths before walking calming up the path. Nelda knocked on the wooden door and when Bofur opened it, her grey eyes lit up.

"Good evening, Bofur."

The dark haired dwarf smiled at her.

"Aye. It is. What brings ye here this late a' night, Nelda?"

She flushed lightly. "I've got a letter for you actually." She handed him the folded parchment. "But you musn't open it until I've left."

Bofur nodded at this and put the letter onto a little table near the door. "Aye, arightie then. Would ye like to come inside, lass?" Even though he still had a bit of packing to do, that could wait. Nelda was more important than packing some clothes and supplies into a bag. He moved to the side of the doorway and made a sweeping motion with his arm, gesturing towards the living room of the little house he shared with his brother.

"Er, no. Sorry, I can't stay. You've got packing to do anyway. Have a good night mister Bofur." And she was off! Before the dwarf could even say goodbye, she had ran back down the path and off towards her house. Bofur was quite disappointed by this. She knew he was going away and that he mightn't return, and she was given a perfectly good chance to at least come in for supper and say a proper goodbye, and she didn't take it.

_'Obviously she's got something more important to do than stay and supper with a toymaker. What were ye thinking, Bofur!'_ he thought to himself. He shook his head at his stupidity before picking the letter up off the table and sitting down at the table.

On the front in an elegant and neat script was written _'To my dearest Bofur'_. He unfolded the paper and started to read.

Nelda ran back home as fast as she could. She knew that it was rude of her to just run off like that, but she was so terribly nervous! She didn't mean to offend him, but she knew her father would be mad if he found her missing from her room. It was late into the night and she wasn't supposed to be out after dark without her father or one of her brothers accompanying her. Jeri was very protective over his daughter, as most dwarven men are of their female kin. She rushed down the hall and into her bedroom. She plonked down onto her bed and sighed heavily. Now all she could do was wait.

After a few minutes she heard a heavy and rushed knocking on the front door which her father promptly attended to. He came out from his study and opened the door, then to be pushed aside by a running Bofur.

"Nelda! Nelda!" His beautiful voice called through the hallway. He came to her door and looked in to find her standing beside her window, staring at him wistfully. He stopped in the doorway and just looked at her. He thought her to be beautiful, just standing there in the moonlight. They stood in silence for a few minutes and the only sounds that were heard were Jeri's footsteps and mutters. Finally, Nelda broke the silence. "Bofur..." She whispered. Het heart was heavy in her chest and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

Bofur stepped forward and embraced her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. He buried his face in her soft hair. It smelled of apples. His heart swelled in his chest. She loved him. Nelda Brightstar, the beautiful young dwarf lass that many dwarves had aspired to win over, had admitted that she loved him, a simple toymaker, and he had loved her for years, not just because of her looks but for her amazing personality and the way she made him feel. He just wanted to hold her forever. She was everything he had ever wanted and he had loved her for a long time, but had never been able to tell her. And now, here she was in his arms, her head buried in his chest and her arms wrapped around his neck. He had to tell her. He had to tell her now, before it got too late.

"I love ye, Nelda. Forever."

Nelda had been in shock when Bofur pulled her into his chest. After a few moments, she put her arms around his neck and savored the moment. She closed her eyes and wallowed in her happiness. When he whispered into her ear the few words that she had always wanted to hear him say, her heart skipped a beat. Tears of joy sprung from her eyes and she sobbed into his chest.

"What's wrong, Nel? What's the matter?" He whispered into her ear softly. In response she drew back a little and stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and his were around her waist. "Nothing's the matter. I just love you is all. And I've dreamt of this happening for so long. I'm so happy Bofur. So, so happy." There were tears streaming down her cheeks. She smiled softly at him. A gentle smile that made his heart melt. It was then that he realized how wrong Thorin was about this whole quest. He was doing it all to regain a home so that his kinsmen could be happy. He didn't realize how happy they could be and were, even if they didn't belong anywhere. He knew that he would always have a home with his Nelda, and that was the only place he belonged. It didn't matter where they were, or what they were going through, he would have a home in her and that's what he counted on.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reading! I might write a sequel or prequel, if requested. Just a little something I wrote in my spare time.**

**EDIT: Prequel posted! 'I'm Bofur, By The Way' - the first meeting of Bofur and Nelda :)**

**On my profile is some information on Nelda - a backstory of sorts, so read that if you're interested! :)**


End file.
